Blades Are Dangerous
by KillMeNot
Summary: Blade thought Bruce was dead. Bruce thought Blade was dead. SHIELD brought them together again. Will old problems arise between them? Or can they forget their past?
1. Blade Banner

Hello...

I'm Blade Banner.

I'm 23.

I have dark brown waist length hair, dark brown eyes, and very pale skin.

My height is 4'11''

Don't mess with me.

I have a demon wolf named Senka.

She is about the size of a small horse.

And she will kill with no mercy on my command.

I am a lawyer.

At Banner Law Firm.

Melanie Carter is my assistant.

She has white-blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and tan skin.

She's 17.

Yes, I know what you're thinking, but here's the story.

I was walking down the street. I needed to look through the job applications for my assistant at my new law firm. Low and behold, I saw a homeless girl on the street. She looked close to dying, so I took her in. She said she was homeless, so I promoted her as my assistant. We became best friends, and she's the closest thing I have to family. Senka is also close to her, so Melanie can command her to kill. Melanie lives with me, and as I said before, we are like family.

I think my brother, Bruce Banner, is dead.

I heard about all the gamma radiation he was exposed to, and that much should've killed him.

I don't know.

So, you have heard my story.

Goodbye now.

Oh, wait.

One more thing.

I have a power.

My skin can be as sharp as a knife.

I also have talents.

They are singing, dancing, drawing, and playing chess.

Now it's goodbye.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up with a yawn. I looked at my clock and jumped up. MY FIRST APPOINTMENT OF THE DAY WAS IN 30 MINUTES! I quickly took a shower, dried my hair, and changed from my pj's into a black pencil skirt, black high heels, and a white blouse. 'Melanie, why didn't you wake me up?' I thought. I still had 10 minutes left until that appointment. Good, I still had time to eat. I ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar. Melanie was also in the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar. I looked at her with a questioning look and she looked back with an apologetic one I nodded and understood. She had woken up late too. We finished our breakfast at the same time and high-fived. Then, she went to the front desk and I went to my office. The first person arrived, and Melanie sent him to my office. He was getting a divorce. These were fun. Note the sarcasm.

The day went on like this. It was a Friday, thank God. But it was also our busiest day. After the last appointment, I went upstairs to get Melanie her birthday present. Today was her birthday, and she was super exited. A couple of minutes later, I arrived downstairs with a whole box of books and comic books. She loved books, and I found these at the local thrift store, along with an outfit for me.

She looked up when I came downstairs and I smiled. I motioned her to the kitchen and set the box on the counter. "Open it," I said, and she did. Her jaw dropped when she saw what was in it.

"I love it," she whispered.

"I'm glad you do," I replied. Just then, the doorbell rang. I walked to the waiting room and opened the door. Standing there were 6 people. A dude with short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. A dude with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. A guy with brown hair and blueish eyes. Tony Stark. A guy that looked familiar. I wonder... And a lady with red hair and blue eyes. "Come in and have a seat," Melanie said next to me. Wow, she's a ninja. They came in and sat down in the waiting room.

"We're here to see Blade Banner and Melanie Carter," the familiar looking guy said.

"That's us," Melanie and I replied in unison.

"We need you two at SHIELD," he said. I immediately stood up and grabbed the pocket knife out of the bottom of my shoe. It's a bit redundant, I know, but that's to show that I'm dangerous. I pointed it at him and growled, "I told you guys not to bother me again." Three years ago, they wanted me as a master assassian. I told them to go away and not bother me again.

"Banner, this is urgent," Tony Stark said. I smirked.

"Then leave urgently," I retorted. He looked at me surprised. He probably wasn't used to this.

The brown haired guy stood up. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and stuck a needle into Melanie's arm and my arm. I started to sway and get dizzy. Sedatives. Just before I passed out, I put my knife in my shoe.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up and tried to get off of the metal table I was strapped to. "Shit," I mumbled under my breath. I heard footsteps outside the room I was in, which had no windows and no light. 'I don't want to be me,' I thought as the person opened the door. I was able to lift my head enough to see who it was. It was a guy with an eyepatch. He stopped walking towards me and cocked his head, looking confused.

"You aren't Banner," he mumbled under his breath. He walked over towards me and unstrapped my arms and legs. "I am very sorry," he said. What? I rubbed my wrists and ran my fingers through my hair. Funny, my hair is a lot thinner than I remember. My hair fell in my face. Wait a second, it was black! Holy shit! What's happening?

"May I use the bathroom?" I asked in a small voice.

"Across the hall," Eyepatch replied. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door. Looking in the mirror, I saw that I didn't look like me. I was dressed in a black dress, white leggings, black high heels, and I looked like an Asian chick. 'What the hell?' I thought. I flushed the toilet for good measure and walked out. Fury was waiting for me. I put on my most confused face and asked in a Japanese accent, "Where am I?"

"We thought you were someone else," Eyepatch explained.

"That didn't answer my question," I replied.

"Somewhere," he said, "By the way, what is your name?"

Crap. Ummm... "Chi Saya Hara," I replied, thinking of a lady that came to me for a divorce. She was Japanese, so I guess it was close enough. He nodded his head.

"Stark- no, scratch that- Avengers, we need you in Banner's supposed holding cell. And bring Carter," Eyepatch said through his earpiece, glancing at me.

A couple of minutes later, the Avengers came in, with Melanie at their side.

"I thought you brought Banner in!" he shouted, making me jump.

"We did," the guy who sedated me calmly replied. I was surprised on how calm he was.

"Then why isn't she here?" Eyepatch asked.

"We could take a blood test, see if she is a shapeshifter," the familiar guy suggested. Aw shit.

"Then do that," Eyepatch partially shouted. The familiar guy motioned me to follow him. I did, and a couple of minutes later, we were in what looked like a science lab. He walked over to a table and grabbed a needle, a rubber strip, a stress ball, and 2 vials. I shivered. I could stand knives, swords, and machetes, but NEVER needles.

"It's alright," he said softly. He took my arm, wrapped the strip of rubber above my elbow, and told me to squeeze the ball (I'm sorry, but that does not sound right!). He finally found the vein and drew blood.

When he was done, I was close to passing out. "May I please get some water?" I asked, getting dizzier by the second. He nodded his head and walked out of the room. I put my face in my hands and thought, 'Now I actually want to be me.' A minute or so went by, and I heard the door open. I looked up to see the man with a glass of water in his hand, staring open-mouthed at me. I gave him a questioning look and he handed me the water and grabbed a mirror. He handed it to me and I looked in it to find that I was back to my usual self.

"How the hell?" I mumbled.

"Did you even know you were a shapeshifter?" he asked.

"No," I replied, looking him in the eyes. My eyes widened when I realized who he was. "Bruce? Is that you?" I asked. He smiled and nodded, then hugged me. He quickly drew back, though, as soon as he touched me. Stupid skin. "Oh crap. Is there any blood? Anything serious?" I asked frantically, grabbing and examining his arms.

"Blade, Blade, I'm fine," he reassured me, wincing slightly. I drew back fast. Alright, I'll attempt to 'retract' my micro-blades, as I like to call them. I concentrated hard, mentally telling my micro-blades to retract. I felt my skin change a little, so it must've worked. I took Bruce's hand, and he started to draw back, but stopped.

"Your skin... It's... not sharp anymore..." he trailed off.

"I concentrated on... retracting, I guess you could say, my 'micro-blades'," I explained. We were quiet for a few moments, and then he spoke.

"So, I guess we should go back outside now."

"Why not?" I asked. He shrugged and we both walked out of the room, ready for whatever's next.


	4. Chapter 3

"Heya shorty," Melanie greeted me as we walked into the Control Room of the helicarrier.

"Hey Mel," I greeted back.

"You a shifter?"

"Yup."

"Hehehe," she chuckled evilly.

"That's exactly right."

"I'd hate to interrupt your conversation, but you need to make a decision here," Eyepatch butted in.

"I'll do it," I decided. Melanie looked at me and nodded.

"I'll do it if she does it," she said. I smiled and whistled for Senka. She appeared beside me, in a crouching position, ready to attack.

"Stand down," I commanded. She sat down and nuzzled my hand.

"Ummm... What IS that?" Stark asked, taking a step back.

"A demon wolf," I replied, smirking. He took another step back, a look of terror on his face. "Oh, and whoever carried me here, I am so sorry," I added.

"That would have been Natasha," Bruce said, motioning to the red haired lady.

"I used gloves," Natasha muttered.

"Let me see your hands," I ordered, holding my hands out. She sighed and walked over, holding out her hands. I took them and pulled off the gloves, revealing some nasty cuts.

"I'm gunna need rubbing alcohol, a small pan, a hand towel, Neosporin, and bandages," I said, looking at Bruce. He nodded and disappeared to who knows where.

"I honestly don't need that," muttered Natasha.

"Do you want it to get infected?" I asked.

"Wait, how are you touching her without hurting her?" Melanie asked.

"I learned," I replied. Bruce came in with the stuff that I needed, and I took Natasha to the table. I filled the pan with the alcohol and said, "This might hurt a little." Natasha looked at me worriedly and tried not to wince as I dipped her hands in the alcohol. I held them both there for about 20 seconds and took them out. I dried them with the towel and put Neosporin all over the cuts, then wrapped them in bandages.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at me.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a nurse," I said.

"Why weren't you?"

"Mom wanted me to go to law school."

"Oh."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I still have yet to learn everybody's names."

"I'm Steve Rogers ma'am," said the guy with short blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you Steve."

"I am Thor, of Asgaurd," said the guy with long blonde hair.

"Alrighty then."

"I'm Clint Barton," said the guy who sedated me. He was actually kind of cute.

"Heya Clint."

Stark was next. "I'm-"

"I know who you are."

"You should."

"Then why did you start to introduce yourself?"

The great Tony Stark, who always has something to say, was speechless.

"And I am Natasha Romanoff," said Natasha with an exaggerated bow.

"I believe we met," I smiled, then turned to Eyepatch. "So, Eyepatch, why do you want me here?" I asked.

"The name is Nick Fury," he growled.

"You didn't answer my question."

"We have a problem."

"How big of a problem?"

"A very big one."

"What's the story?"

He sighed. "Remember the attack on New York last year?"

I nodded. "I was there."

"The same guy who planned that attack is back."

"And who exactly was that guy?"

"Loki."

"Brother of Thor?"

"That's the guy."

It was silent for a few awkward moments.

"So, where will I be staying?" I asked nervously.

"Agent Romanoff will show you to your room," Fury stated.

"Alrighty then. Natasha, lead the way," I said.

"Right this way," she replied, gesturing for me to follow.

"Senka," I called. She came bounding up next to me and growled at Natasha. "Be nice," I hissed at her. Natasha looked a little nervous. "Don't worry," I reassured her, "She only kills on my command. Really she's just a playful puppy on the inside." To prove my point, Senka nuzzled Natasha's hand.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natasha asked.

"It means she trusts you, so now she will kill at your command, as well as Melanie's and mine," I replied. We were silent for a few moments, then Natasha spoke.

"Hey, you need a suit, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I made one for me a long time ago, and it looks like you would fit in it."

"Cool."

"Here we are. Welcome to your room," Natasha said, opening the door to a room. The room was a fairly large room, painted white. It had a bare mattress in the middle, and that was all.

"Sorry it's not decorated or anything, but there's paint and stuff in the storage closet down the hall. You get the paint and everything you'll need, and I'll get the suit," explained Natasha.

"Sounds like a plan," I replied, walking out of the room with Natasha.


End file.
